


Negative

by syndomatic (orphan_account)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Eye Contact, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/syndomatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline couldn’t think of many words to describe what she felt when she tried to peer into those so-called demon eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> If I were to be honest, I'd admit that I actually ship this for real. Of course, I still have shame, so that's purely hypothetical.

Evangeline couldn’t think of many words to describe what she felt when she tried to peer into those so-called demon eyes.

.

 _Unsettling_ had been her first impression, and it was the word which stuck around the longest, ringing treacherously in her head like an alarm whenever his gaze caught hers, and only ceasing when Wolf came forward to invite him inside, his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Later, she couldn’t help but wonder how it must’ve felt, being able to trigger such an emotion in the hearts of those who saw him.

.

 _Unkind_ was the word that followed, and though Evangeline knew it was unfair of her, she still listened to her heart when she first heard it whisper that word, when the man looked up slightly from where he was kneeling, her small hand held in his and Wolf standing smilingly beside her, his presence radiating warmth, his blonde hair still unable to be tamed even after all those years.

She did not look away from those eyes that day — the thought never even crossed her mind — although she wished she had, in the end.

.

The final word came up twice.

Her husband had gone somewhere at the time, for one reason or another, and as she stood behind his friend, for a fleeting moment Evangeline thought that she’d seen something strange in the man’s reflection in the darkened windowpane.

Evangeline couldn’t see it clearly, and she couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly that struck her as odd. She knew it would be rude to continue staring, so she didn’t. She smiled instead, politely offering him a seat as he waited for Wolf to arrive, but when he turned around, she could still see a trace of what she’d been looking for in those eyes. The woman still didn’t know what it was, but it was something distant; something she couldn’t imagine ever being close enough for her to reach.

.

It was years later when she saw it for a second time. Evangeline tried not to, but she still felt her eyes prickle with warmth, felt something knot inside her chest. She held onto the metal tray in her hands, fearing for it to drop, and her feet remained frozen at the doorway. She did not know what this feeling truly was. Was it shame? Hurt? Repugnance?

Wolf averted his eyes, but Evangeline did it too late, and she recognized the alarmed flicker in those mismatched eyes as the same ones she’d seen that very day. She retreated to the upstairs bedroom the moment she regained her composure, feeling sick to her stomach, and did not come back down until she was certain that he'd left.

.

The next time he visited, Evangeline had been set to forgive him — there was nothing else she could do but that, she supposed. She thanked him before he left, still cradling the paper-wrapped roses in her arms, and spared him a smile that was as earnest as his intentions.

She watched him as he disappeared into the car, and then turned to Wolf, noticing the way his vague expression mirrored hers. The only difference was that his was full of understanding; hers was brimming with conflicted emotions. She wasn’t sure of what to feel about that.

.

 _Such an unfortunate man_ , Evangeline thought, and placed the bouquet of forgiveness inside its vase.


End file.
